1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a metering device to control the dispensing of fluids. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dispensing device that economically and reliably dispenses predetermined quantity of fluids accurately.
2. Description of Related Art
In many manufacturing processes, a predetermined quantity of fluid must be accurately transferred from bulk storage into small containers. For mass production, this transferring and dispensing of fluid must be performed quickly, economically, reliably, and accurately.
One of the commonly used dispensing device is a very precise electrical valve that accurately releases a predetermined quantity of fluids under pressure from a bulk container. Fluids are fed from a bulk container under pressure to an electrical valve. The electrical valve opens for a short moment to release a predetermined amount of fluid. The main control is the very expensive electrical valve. The electrical valve is expensive to maintain and replace. Furthermore, the electrical valve has a relatively short operating life.